Love story
by Teamedwardcarlisle529
Summary: A little thing i wrote while listening to taylor swifts song love story.I thought i would share it with you cuz i got an A on it for my creative writing assigment!
1. Chapter 1

Love story

Hello my name is Alice May Cullen.I'm 16 years now i'm getting ready for the forks medical father is head surgeon so we get escorted tot he ball. I will be getting escorted by my mothers best friend jacob black. It took me an hour to get in my dress and do my hair and dress was a bright pink dress with diamonds on the top."alice are you ready?"my father asked as he walked into the room."yes daddy" i got up and hugged him. Here was his little girl all dressed up going to a ball. We lost track of time, daddy picke dme up and flinted me to the car. I gigled like old we got there jacob helped me out of the car and escorted me inside.I had no one to dance with. Jasper hale who goes to are school was there. He was HOT!He started to walk towards me. When he got to me he bowed. My father was the most respected person in town. Even the major bowed or took his hat off when he sees my father." would you like to dance ?" jasper asked wiht his southern accent."yes jasper but please call me alice" we spent the whole night dancing.


	2. final

Love story (4months later)

Jasper and i have been dating for four month the perfect prince charming i have dreamed of.I thouhg to day was going to be perfect but i was was over. My parents were out, dad was working ,mom was siblings knew how much i loved jasper so they covered for me when i left the house. We were in a middle of a steamy kiss when the door opened. We looked up and my father was standing there. "Alice what the heck! I come home and your kissing some boy! And that boys needs to ge tout of my house! NOW!"Dad quickly dashed out of the house. I ran outside in my white day dress, i was sobbing. "jasper plz no!" i yelled. "I will be fine i hope to see you soon" jasper said as he ran towards his horse in the forest.I sat down and sobbed.I heard yellling form the house. "DAD HOW COULD YOU!SHES GOIING TO BE DEPRESSED AND HATE YOU!"I heard emmett scream. "she will hate you dad i knwo the felling" rose chimed in. "Dad all i can hea rin her mind is hate and pain" edwardsigned. "shes going to hate you definelty" my youngest sister esme said. The next day i didnt go to school i sat on the porch and sobbed.

(one week later)

I have been sitting on this step for a week straight. Finally emmett had enough. He picked me up and took me inside. I thought he would take me to my room but nope he passed up my started to walk towards dads little hospital set up. I thrashed against emmett with as much power i had."No emmett" i pleaded. "Ali. Shhh. I'll stay but mom is going to change into a gown or something thats not drenched."emmett soothed. When we walked in dad was in scrubs. "no emmie i refuse to let dad examine me" I screamed as emmett layed me down on the bed. Mom walked in as i treid to get up."boys out!"she said as she brought my pjs out. She quickly helped me change i was really weak. Dad walked in with more medical equipment. I tried to get up but emmettgrabbed me. "shh ali i'm not going to hurt you" dad signed trying to calm me down. "you already have hurt me!" i screamed. Emmett held me for three hours while dad examined me. I was hooked to a IV i was dehydrated and starved. If emmett would'nt of brought me in i would of caught pnemonia.(idk how to spell it so thats my guess) I stayed in the little hospital room for about three days. Most of the time i slept. But when dad let me go i went outside to jaspers and i meadow. It was a huge used to come here after we rode. I sat there just rembering old times when i heard a nicker. I turned and jasper was across the field. We both ran towards each other. Once in his arms i started to cry. "shh baby i'm here i'll neve rleave you" he said as he got to one knee. My heart skipped a beat. "Alice Mary Cullen will you marry me? i talked ot your father he said he would give me your hand" jasper whispered near tears. "yes" i said as tears made there way down my checcks onto the ring.

(6 months later)

Jasper and i got married today hes the poerfect man i could ask we get to start or life as twenty percent vampire toghter. My father changed jasper since i was already twenty percent.


End file.
